Unfair
by f.thoele
Summary: Es ist einfach nicht fair...“ Sie konnte weitermachen, konnte von vorne anfangen, und ich? Ich muss warten. Ewig lange warten, auf ein Wunder an das ich selber nicht glaube...“


**Unfair**

„_Almost dying changes nothing. Dying changes everything."_

_(Dr. House)_

Es düster, kühl, wenn auch nicht kalt hier. Und es war einsam, unglaublich einsam. Doch vielleicht war sie es auch selber, die einsam war. Sie fühlte sich allein, unglaublich allein.

Immer wieder kam sie hier her, immer wieder saß sie hier, redete sich ein es würde sich etwas ändern. Drei- oft viermal in der Woche kam sie nach der Arbeit her um zu warten, zu sitzen und in die Leere zu starren. Jedes Mal stundenlang warten auf etwas, was vermutlich nie passieren wird.

Es war Heiligabend, sie müsste zu ihren Eltern fahren, müsste sich freuen, Weihnachten feiern. Sie müsste nicht hier an seiner Seite sitzen. Doch sie konnte nicht, genau wie die letzten zwei Jahre. Sie musste hier sitzen, sie musste warten. Die Hoffnung hatte sie eigentlich schon aufgegeben, doch es zog sie immer wieder her, her zu ihm.

Oft hatte sie sich gefragt, wie viel Zeit sie hier verbringen müsse um sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen, doch egal was das Ergebnis dieser Gedanken war, immer wieder war sie hier herausgegangen mit dem Gefühl unglaublicher Schuld, gegen den Zwang ankämpfend, zu bleiben.

Sie stand aus ihrem Stuhl auf, ging hin zu seinem Bett. Dort lag er, Narben im Gesicht, doch sonst äußerlich normal. Er sah aus als schliefe er bloß. Sie setzten sich auf die Bettkante, strich ihm über das Gesicht. Sie wünschte sich sehnlichst, sie könne loslassen, können herausgehen und wieder von vorne anfangen, könnte diese Phase hinter sich lassen.

Sie schämte sich, hätte sie dies doch verhindern können. Als sie geheiratet hatten hatte sie gewusst, dass es soweit kommen würde, dass er hier liegen würde. Dass sie hier sitzen und warten würde. Das sie auf ein Wunder warten würde. Doch damals war es ihr egal gewesen, damals hatte sie gehofft, dass es anders kommen würde. Hatte nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass es hierzu kommen würde.

Sie zitterte, schluchzte leise in sich hinein. Sie war doch auch da gewesen. Während der Geiselnahme, als sie beide Stunde um Stunde gefoltert wurden, sie hatte es gesehen, sie sah es immer wieder. Jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten kam sie hier her in die Abteilung für unheilbar Kranke, jedes Mal saß sie hier, kam zu ihm ans Bett und sie sah es wieder. Sie war wieder da, in den Kerkern. Am ganzen Körper zitternd, bitterlich weinend kletterte sie auf das Bett legte sich neben ihren Ehemann unter die Decke, ließ den Film vor ihren Augen abspielen, in der Hoffnung das der Film schnell vorbei war.

Die Kerker, dunkel, dreckig und doch bekannt. Die Wände, lose, abbröckelnde Steine, blutverschmiert. Und doch so bekannt. Jahre hatten sie hier verbracht, immer unter den Argusaugen von Severus Snape, bei dem Versuch, Zaubertränke zu brauen. Auch jetzt war er hier, doch eine vorher nie gesehene, fast diebische Freude huschte über sein Gesicht. Er freute sich richtiggehend.

„Sososo... Potter und das Schlammblut... Ich kann euch versichern, dass ich euch euren bevorstehenden Tod so schmerzhaft und unangenehm wie möglich machen werde..."

Seine schnarrende, fiese Stimme war dieselbe, seine Freunde war schon grauenvoll genug. Sie hatte das Zeitgefühl total verloren, mindestens vier Wochen mussten sie schon hier sein, doch vielleicht waren es auch nur vier Tage. Unendlich lange waren sie schon hier, magisch gefesselt an Stühle, Hände und Füße unbeweglich, wie abgestorben. Einmal am Ttag gefüttert von Crabbe und Goyle, den beiden strohdoofen Lakaien, mit altem, oft schimmeligem Brot und dreckigem Wasser. Ihre Reste von Kleidung war komplett verdreckt, man hatte keine Anstalten gemacht ihnen irgendeine Form von Toilette zuteil werden zu lassen.

In Hermiones Kopf spielte sich immer und immer wieder der Film ab, als Bellatrix Lestrange herein kam, Harry schockte, von den Fesseln befreite und zu Boden warf. Ihr wurde speiübel als sie zusehen musste, wie sie hysterisch kichernd seine Kleider vom Leib riss, ihm mit ihren langen Fingernägeln die Haut nahezu komplett zerkratzte. Auch als Harry wieder erwachte, hielt sie nicht inne, ja sie schien seine Schreie geradezu herauszufordern. Immer weiter schlug und kratzte sie ihn, Harry schrie wie am Spieß.

In dem Moment hatte sie sich fast gewünscht, dass ihr dasselbe widerfahren würde, doch als am nächsten Tag Fenrir Greyback herein kam, wünschte sie sich nur noch sie wäre tot.

Doch diesen gefallen wollte man ihnen nicht tun.

Da war es fast eine Erleichterung als Snape hereinkam und ihnen den Tod versprach. Harry hatte schon lange aufgehört zu reden, meist konnte er seinen Kopf kaum noch heben, doch in diesem Augenblick schaute er auf und sah Hermione an.

„Hermione, ich liebe dich..."

Seine schwache Stimme erstarb, sein Kopf fiel mit einem lauten, Brechreiz erregenden Knack wieder auf seinen Brustkorb.

Man sollte meinen sie würde vergessen, was passiert war, doch das war nicht ganz richtig. Sie hatte zugesehen, wie die Todesser Harry langsam und qualvoll folterten. Komplizierte, dunkle Flüche, die Harry von innen her zu zerfressen schienen. Sie wusste auch, dass sie auch gefoltert worden war, doch das nächste Bild an das sie sich erinnerte, war ein weißes Bettlaken.

Sie waren gerettet worden, Lupin und Tonks hatten sie gerettet. Lupin hat für diese Rettung mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen, Tonks hatte überlebt.

„Es ist einfach nicht fair..."

Leise sprach sie in die Leere, Tränen rannen ihr aus den geröteten Augen über das Gesicht.

„Sie konnte weitermachen, konnte von vorne anfangen, und ich? Ich muss warten. Ewig lange warten, auf ein Wunder an das ich selber nicht glaube...

Es ist nicht fair, dass du hier liegst und ich jedes mal herkommen muss, mich immer wieder fragen muss, wann sich etwas ändert.

Wie oft habe ich schon überlegt, ob ich nicht einfach den Zauberstab zücken und es zuende bringen soll. Doch ich kann nicht, nicht nur weil ich nach Askaban käme. Ich kann dich einfach nicht umbringen. Ich kann dich nicht töten, obwohl doch schon lange nicht mehr richtig lebst. Ich kann einfach nicht. Beinahe sterben verändert gar nichts. Sterben verändert alles.."

Nachdem sie befreit worden waren hatte Tonks sie mit letzter Kraft ins St. Mungo gebracht, wo sie einige Wochen geblieben waren. Lupin war auf der Flucht getötet worden, Hermione hatte neben einigen gebrochenen Entzündungen nur mit den psychischen Schäden zu kämpfen. Tonks war schwer verletzt worden, die Heiler hatten ihr ihr rechtes Bein abnehmen müssen, ihre magischen Kräfte hatte sie verloren. Und Harry hatte schlimm getroffen. Er hatte zwar nach einiger Zeit zusammen mit Hermione aus dem Krankenhaus gehen können, doch die Diagnose der Heiler war niederschmetternd gewesen. Zwei der dunklen Flüche waren in ihm gefangen, fraßen ihn langsam von innen kaputt. Zwei, vielleicht drei Jahre würde er normal leben können, doch dann würde er wieder herkommen müssen. Er würde immer schwächer werden, würde in ein Koma fallen. Was dann passieren würde, das hatten die Heiler auch nicht sagen können.

Hermione hatte mit dem Schmerz nicht richtig umgehen können, hatte nicht gewusst was sie tun sollte. Harry auf der anderen Seite schien einen unglaublichen Lebensmut darauf gezogen zu haben. In der wenigen Zeit die er noch hatte wollte er unbedingt die vielen Dinge tun, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte. An erster Stelle hatten er und sie wenige Wochen darauf geheiratet. Sie hatten auch Kinder haben wollen, doch es hat einfach nicht geklappt.

Am Morgen des vierzwanzigsten Dezember war es soweit gewesen, Harry hatte wie immer in der Küche beim Frühstück gesessen, als er plötzlich vom Stuhl fiel. Sie hatte ihn sofort ins St. Mungo bringen lassen, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass nichts mehr zu tun war. Doch die Hoffnung war noch da gewesen.

Es war drei Jahre her gewesen dass man ihnen gesagt hatte, es gäbe keine Hoffnung mehr. Vielleicht hatte sich ja auch etwas geändert, vielleicht hatten die Heiler einen weg gefunden. Vielleicht geschah ja auch das Unerwartete und Harry wachte wieder auf. Sie packte sich an diesen einen, winzig kleinen Splitter Hoffnung, als der Heiler hereinkam. Doch die Hoffnung erstarb schnell wieder, als er ihr sagte, dass es nichts mehr zu tun gäbe. Er würde im Koma bleiben und irgendwann sterben. Nichts, was sie tun könnten. Nichteinmal sagen wie lange es dauern würde.

Am nächsten Tag war sie zu ihren Eltern gezogen, doch sie wollte, sie konnte die Wohnung nicht aufgeben. Sie konnte sich nicht ändern, konnte ihr Leben nicht ändern. Eine Stimme in ihr sagte, sie wolle ihr leben nicht ändern.

Seitdem war sie immer wieder hergekommen, konnte nicht anders. Immer wieder musste sie warten. Ein unendliches Warten auf eine Änderung. Eine Änderung von der sie nicht wusste, ob sie überhaupt eintreten würde, bevor sie starb.

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr so oft gesagt, dass sie weitermachen müsse. Sie könne wegziehen, in ein anderes Land vielleicht, könne einen neuen Job anfangen, in der Muggelwelt. Sie müsse weitermachen.

Hermione wusste, dass sie recht hatten, doch sie konnte nicht weg, sie konnte nichts ändern, weil es keinen Anlass zu Änderung gab. Harry war noch da, war noch am Leben. Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert!

Von da an hatte sie kein Weihnachtsfest mehr gehabt. Jedes Jahr am Heiligabend war sie hergekommen, hatte sich zu ihm ins Bett gelegt, geweint und gewartet. Jedes Jahr am Weihnachtstag hatte sie Harry wieder verlassen, nur um wieder zu kommen, wieder hier zu sitzen, in die Leere zu starren und zu warten.

Wehmütig erinnerte sie sich an die fröhlichen, ausgelassenen Weihnachtsfeste im Fuchsbau, die sie früher immer gefeiert hatten. Selbst als der Krieg tobte, an diesem Ort hatten sie ein wunderbares Weihnachtsfest gefeiert. Doch dann war sie mit Harry und Ron los gezogen, hatte Voldemort gesucht, war zusammen mit Harry in Gefangenschaft geraten, während Ron hatte fliehen können...

Sie wünschte sich gerade nicht sehnlicher, als wieder ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest feiern zu können, als Spaß und Freude zu empfinden, schenken und beschenkt zu werden. Doch es war nicht möglich, absolut unvorstellbar für sie. Weihnachten war für sie auf ewig mit Harrys Koma verbunden, auch wenn sie eines Tages neu anfangen könnte, sie würde Harry nie vergessen. Immer würde er ihr Weihnachten überschatten.

„Weißt du Harry, auch wenn ich wusste, dass du wieder hier landen würdest, ich habe es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Du warst so lebendig, hast so viel Freude ausgestrahlt. Niemand hatte dir ansehen können, dass du ganz, ganz langsam starbst. Diese zwei Jahre die wir nach der Gefangenschaft zusammen erlebt haben flogen nur so an mir vorbei, waren wunderschön. Ich bereue nicht im Mindesten, einen sterbenden Mann geheiratet zu haben, weil du nicht tot warst, ja nicht tot bist.

Nie habe ich mir träumen lassen, dass ich mir einmal deinen Tod wünschen würde. Doch jetzt liege ich hier, rede mit dir obwohl du mich nicht hörst, und ich bin beruhigt, irgendwie zufrieden. Es war alles gut Harry, wirklich. Ich bereue nichts und ich bin mir sicher du verstehst mich wenn ich jetzt sage, dass ich mir deinen Tod wünsche. Du sollst endlich gehen können, sollst frei sein. Dann kann ich loslassen, kann weitermachen.

Harry, meine Eltern glauben, dass man, wenn man stirbt nicht für immer verschwindet. Sie glauben, dass man sich wiedersehen kann, dass alle, die hier sterben, auf andere Art weiterleben. Ich hoffe sie haben Recht, ich würde mich freuen dich wieder zu sehen..."

Hermione sah sich um, es war fast Mitternacht. Wieder hatte sie fast sieben Stunden hier verbracht. Sie gähnte, drehte sich zu Harry, legte sich auf die Seite und schaute aus dem Fenster. Über seinem sich ganz leicht und langsam hebenden Brustkorb sah sie hinaus in die Nacht.

„Ob sie irgendwo da draußen sind?`All die Toten? Dumbledore, Lupin, Fred? Ob sie uns hier sehen können? Draußen, fern von hier, hinter den Sternen, weit weg? Ein schöner Gedanke..."

Dort draußen irgendwo waren all die Menschen zu Hause, schliefen friedlich, am nächsten Morgen würden sie sich gegenseitig beschenken, gemeinsam Spiele spielen, Essen und am nächsten Abend glücklich und zufrieden einschlafen. Und sie würde hier bleiben, würde aufwachen neben ihrem auf ewig schlafenden Mann. Würde fahren, alleine weiterleben, bis sie wieder hier herkommen würde.

Leise hörte sie den Glockenturm in der Ferne schlagen, sah weiter auf Harrys ruhigen Brustkorb. Unbeweglich lag Harry da, kein Atemzug war zu bemerken. Nichts, gar nichts war zu sehen, zu spüren, zu hören.

Hermione fing an zu weinen, setzte sich auf, gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Danke Harry. Bis bald."

Ein letzter Blick und sie ging hinaus in die Kälte der Weihnachtsnacht. Sie hatte keine Geschenke, doch ihre Eltern würden sich sicher freuen, mit ihr Weihnachten zu feiern.

_~ Für Kristina ~_

_Sæglópur, á lífi  
Kominn heim  
Sæglópur, á lífi  
Kominn heim  
þaõ kemur kafari  
Komin heim  
þaõ kemur kafari  
Komin heim_

_(Sigur Rós, Sæglópur)_


End file.
